Don't Let Her Go
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: After the words spoken by his friend, he realized that he truly loved her. And he wasn't letting her go that easily. Gray x Erza. ONE-SHOT


**A/N:**** I'm not abandoning my current GrayZa story but this idea just struck me and I _had_ to write it. There were originally two versions of this one-shot but I like this one more. The first one is longer but its incomplete since I don't know where to go with it. I'll probably finish it one day and put it in if I'm satisfied with it. Anyway, I probably won't be updating _any_ of my stories until thirteenth June (though I have the first chapter of 'How To Be A Playboy' half done, what a surprise!) because my final exams are approaching. On the plus side, after my exams are over and done with, I'll probably update all my stories, even the ones on-hold. I don't know if the news is good or bad..._  
_**

**Anyway, enjoy this one-shot! It was inspired from Klaus's quote in How I Met Your Mother. That's the only way I got this word, otherwise I don't even know German.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

* * *

**Don't Let Her Go**

Her scarlet hair was tied up in a bun. She wore a strapless red velvet evening gown, along with some gloves. She had on a bracelet on her right hand as well. The whole outfit looked expensive, but he was sure she could afford it with all the reward from her S-Class missions.

"You look… gorgeous," he breathed, and she broke into a huge grin.

"Thanks, Gray," Erza beamed.

"It looks expensive," he spoke his mind.

"It kind of is. But, at the same time, it's impressive too, right?" she asked, giving a small twirl.

Gray chuckled, "Yeah, it is. Who's it for?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can guess," she smiled. However, once he guessed correctly, his heart felt like it had been stamped on. Yet he forced a smile, just so that hers wouldn't disappear.

"I think you should go over to him, then," he uttered those words in difficulty. "You know, show off a little."

"Pshh, yeah, sure. Anyway, you really think I should go?" she asked hopefully.

"Positive. And if he doesn't ask you to dance, you'll ask him. I mean, Erza Scarlet is not the Titania for nothing."

She smiled at his words. "Okay, I'll do that."

"But, keep in mind," he stopped her when she was about to leave, "your second dance of the night will only be with me."

"Of course," she assured him. "We're not best friends for nothing."

As she left, his heart sank beneath him. The idea of just being her best friend and nothing more sucked. He still watched her as she approached her first love, admiring the smile on her face. He didn't realize when a certain take over mage came and stood behind him.

"One-sided love," she stated, scaring Gray.

"Gaaah!" he retreated back, eyed the female, and then sighed in relief. "Mira, what the hell was that?"

"What?" she looked innocent. "I'm just saying."

"Saying what?"

"That this is one-sided love," she stated again.

"Okay, stop it, geez. I never should've told you in the first place."

"But you did," Mirajane reminded him. "This makes it my duty to be sure that this one-sided love doesn't stay one-sided forever."

"Look, I'm happy if she is, and Jellal makes her happy."

"You do too, Gray," she told him. "You just don't know it."

"She only sees me as a best friend," he shrugged.

"And that makes the both of you blind."

"Of course," he sarcastically retorted. "Because Mirajane Strauss is the only sensible one around here."

She chuckled. "Yeah, okay. I'm not exactly saying that, but there is just… something I see that you two don't."

"And what is that?" he asked, amused.

"I can do matchmaking, Gray, it's a specialty. The perks of this is knowing when two people are compatible with each other. Erza and Jellal _are_ compatible, I won't disagree on that. But you and Erza are perfect together," she explained.

"I can't rely on your specialty only, Mira," he told her, still not convinced.

"Okay, look," she started. "There is this… German word, I think. It's lebenslangerschicksalsschatz."

"Lebe– what?"

She chuckled, "Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz, but that's not the point. The meaning of this word is, 'lifelong treasure of destiny'. When someone meets their lebenslangerschicksalsschatz, there's this… amazing feeling that can't be explained into words. But it's beautiful, really. You just know that person when you see them, and you know the feeling when you've experienced it. It happens immediately, and it's inevitable. That person takes over your life. You only think about her, worry about her, and your happiness lies in hers. She is like devotion, passion, infatuation. Your world revolves around hers, and you don't even realize it."

His eyes drifted back to Erza. He saw her happily dancing with Jellal, and his lips curved into a smile. He didn't even need to think about it; Mira's words perfectly expressed all his feelings.

"Looking at you, Gray," Mirajane smiled. "I feel it every day, every second. You have met your lebenslangerschicksalsschatz; it's Erza."

He was convinced at this point. How he refused to believe this until now was a mystery, but he was sure of it now.

"She's a good one, Gray. Don't let her go too easily," she whispered.

Gray smiled, "I won't."


End file.
